Don't Take Over My Life
by chelzgirl
Summary: When Zack's cousin arrives at Horace Green High, Katie's life goes upside down. (Full summary inside).
1. Meet Madison

Summary: When a Zack's cousin; Madison comes to Horace Green High School everybody loves her and suddenly Katie's bass-position is at stake when they all find out Madison kills at playing the bass. What's worse, Katie's boyfriend Freddy seems to be falling for Madison and vice-versa! But all of a sudden when nothing could get worse for Katie, Katie's life is at stake…

Disclaimer: Yadayadaya you guys know it… I don't own anybody from SOR.

A/N: I'm not sure if Madison counts as a Mary-Sue… But heck, get your pitchforks out then!

Chapter 1: Meet Madison

Katie strutted in the classroom late with Freddy (her boyfriend) wearing black tights, a plain maroon skirt and a lacy top with her hair in a messy bun while Freddy was wearing his favourite hoody along with dark pants.

Her teacher looked at her disapprovingly as she walked over to her desk when she spotted a pretty girl had already taken her spot. She had glossy brown hair with blonde highlights in it, with large blue eyes and a seemingly perfect smile with straight, white teeth to show off. She was about to tell her to get lost, mainly because she was new and she was probably about to become most popular in Horace Green High School because of her looks. Right away, Katie knew she hated this brunette.

"Ms. Allen… Mr. Jones, thank you for appearing to social studies ten minutes late, I have given Madison Mooneyham your seat Katie. I hope you don't terribly mind, you go and sit at the back next to Tomika please." Katie gaped at her teacher, because she was perfectly happy sitting next to the window and Freddy. She slowly walked over and dumped her books next to Tomika and sat down.

"Did she say Madison _Mooneyham_?" Katie whispered to Tomika.

"Yeah, Madison is Zack's cousin. Weird how they look so alike huh? She seems really nice though, I talked to her before class," Tomika whispered back while looking at Madison.

"Ugh. She looks like world's biggest slut if you ask me." Katie looked up and down at Madison's disgustingly hot pink tank top which any guy could look down on and her mini skirt which showed half her butt.

Tomika tried to stifle her laugh at looked straight ahead at the teacher. Katie's teacher suddenly beckoned Madison to come forward. Madison looked a bit embarrassed, but pushed her chair back and stood up, causing her lacy black thong to show up. A group of boys whistled as Madison smirked at them and walked up.

"Class, meet Madison Mooneyham, she is a new student from Fernsburn High School in California, why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself Madison?" The teacher said, embarrassing Madison. The whole class felt like they were in grade two again.

Madison looked around wildly and stuttered "Umm… Hi. Well, I'm Madison Mooneyham. I'm um, here because my dad got his job transferred to New York and he decided to put me in this school because, well, my cousin's in this school. I like horses, shopping and I play the bass." Katie turned and stared at Madison when she said she played the bass. She expected Madison to be a bimbo who cried when her nail broke, and plus, she loved horses! Madison was unusually like her, Katie realised, except she wore bright clothing and had blue eyes. Katie nearly giggled at the coincidence.

* * *

At lunch, Katie met the rest of the SOR band along with… Madison. Katie scowled and sat right between her and Freddy. She didn't know why she didn't like Madison. She just seemed a bit dodgy. Was she the only one which noticed? Zack looked happy while he sat on the other side of Madison, because everybody liked his oh-so-pretty cousin. Suddenly Madison turned to Katie and smiled.

"Hey! I love the clothes your wearing, where'd you get them from? Oh my god, this school is way cool! So much better than Fernsburn High, people there actually had to wear _uniforms_. You know, weirdly enough, we kinda look like each other don't cha' think? Except my eyes are blue and um… you know… kinda bigger. Oh my god, I'm blabbering soooo much, I guess I should just totally shut up now."

Katie raised her eyebrow.

"Um… Cool." She said dumbfounded. Madison started talking to Katie cheerfully more, while Freddy kept trying to butt in the conversation and say random stuff like "So Madison, what brings you to our planet Horace Green?" Even if she had told the class that morning.

Suddenly Freddy jumped and shouted a bit excitedly to Madison

"Hey! Why don't you come with us to band practice today?" Katie's jaw dropped.

_NO WAY_. Katie though. _Oooh… Freddy… why…_For some reason, Katie felt a bit hurt because Freddy was paying so much attention to Madison. _Isn't he meant to be _my _boyfriend?

* * *

_

What could Katie do? At the end of school Freddy offered Madison a ride with Katie and himself. Freddy suggested to Katie to let Madison to sit in the front seat with him because she was "new".

So Katie was stuck at the back of Freddy's car next to her bass and Freddy's drumsticks. She sighed and listened to Madison speak to Freddy, about ready to punch her in the nose.

"Freddy, (giggle, giggle) I completely _love_ your hair spiked up like that, it's so… manly! (giggle)" Madison said flirteously and touched Freddy's hair. Katie clenched her fist into a tight ball. _That… evil-boyfriend stealer!_ She thought in rage. Freddy grinned at Madison and continued looking at road, ignoring Katie.

Half way into the car ride, Madison put her hand on Freddy's leg and started massaging it, obviously unaware that Katie was imagining a voodoo doll of her in Katie's head. When Katie saw Madison's move, she had had enough.

"Madison, what are you doing to _my _boyfriend?" She spat at her.

"I'm sorry, but Freddy's leg looked kinda tense." Madison said smoothly, smiled and turned back to Freddy.

Katie looked at her in amazement, turned around and ignored Freddy and Madison for the rest of the journey.

What could Katie say? She was jealous. (a/n: lol…I just had to put that dramatic line at the end.)

* * *

At band practice, Dewey seemed weirdly happy at seeing Madison. He offered her a drink and everything and Katie even thought at one moment he was flirting with her!

"Hey Madison, can we see you play something? You can borrow Katie's bass! I'm sure she won't mind." Dewey said. Katie did mind, but before she got the chance to say it, Dewey grabbed her bass from her hands and handed it to Madison.

When Madison finished playing on Katie's bass, she got a standing ovation from the band. Even Katie had to admit, Madison played extremely well. Freddy started jumping up and whooping till Katie gave him the look.

"Wow. Hey Dewey, later for our studio party… you think Madison could come to it?" Zack asked hopefully, wanting Madison to get to know his friends more.

"Hell, yeah!" Dewey said way too excitedly.

"Hey Madison, if Katie doesn't mind, maybe sometimes you can come over sometimes and you know… take turns with Katie in playing the bass!" Tomika smiled, thinking Katie would be happy. On contrary, Katie frowned. So the rest of the day, Katie sat out from playing her bass while Madison rocked Dewey's apartment down.

* * *

The night of the studio party, Katie straightened her hair and put on her favourite outfit and waited for Freddy to come. When he did (looking good) come, Freddy swooped Katie into his arms.

"You look hot tonight Katie," He winked at her and smiled.

"You look good too Spazzy," She said laughing and ruffled his hair.

"OI! Don't mess with the hair!" He laughed back at put her in the car seat. Katie felt so happy, as if she was floating on a cloud. Madison would never get Freddy!

As they got to the party, they saw Madison walking up the steps.

"Don't call out Fr-" Katie said, only to be interrupted by Freddy shouting:

"HEY MADISON!" Hey waved his hand frantically as if he was drowning.

Madison flipped her hair like a model, turned around and waved dramatically at Freddy. She waited for Katie and Freddy to park and they all walked up the steps together to the party.

When they got to the party, the stereo was booming an Usher song.

"I love this song!" Madison screeched at the top of her lungs, to level the amount of noise that the stereo was playing.

"Wanna dance Freddy?" She shouted to Freddy, and without waiting for an answer, she dragged Freddy's hand to the dance floor leaving Katie speechless.

Katie dragged her feet across to the refreshments table. _Great. Now I'm one of the sad losers which don't do anything at parties except pretend to get drinks when they really have nothing to do. _

She grabbed a can of coke and saw Zack heading towards her.

"Having a nice time here? Madison is… Wait – Where's Spazzy?" Zack asked her.

"Your cousin made him dance with her." Katie said in a flat tone.

"Listen Katie…I can tell you're jealous of Madison – " Zack didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because before he could, Katie pushed past him and fled to the door, with tears in her eyes.

A/N: Liked my first chapter? If I get cruddy reviews I'll just stop writing! Or maybe I'll continue just to annoy people. Haha.


	2. Don't Go Katie

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah… I don't own any of the SOR characters. I know…

A/N: Haha… ok, so I couldn't wait until I got your reviews. I just went ahead and made another chapter. Lol. Sorry!

Chapter 2: Don't Go Katie

Zack pushed past people and ran after Katie into the cold wind on the road.

"Katie! Wait! I didn't mean what I said… just… listen to me. Please…" Zack sat next to Katie and put his arm around her as she sobbed with her hands in her face.

"Fine… what did you want to tell me? That Freddy likes Madison now? Madison's going to take my place in the band? That she's going to screw up my life even more?" Katie stopped crying and was angry now.

"Posh, just listen. I… I know you're jealous of Madison. The truth is, I don't like her myself that much either. I just… she's my cousin! I have to treat her respectfully. I wanted her to meet some of my friends so she'd quit bugging me. I guess I can't just do that can I? I know she can play the bass, and I know she likes Freddy… but you've got character Katie! You can't just let this bimbo blow over you and get Freddy. You have to stand up for yourself. Just come back inside okay?" Zack asked, nearly pleadingly to Katie.

Katie bit her lip, her feelings mixed up. After what seemed like forever, she stood up and started walking away from Zack.

"Don't go Katie!" Zack shouted at her.

"I'm sorry Zack… I can't face Freddy… Madison… inside. I just can't. I'm sorry." The cold wind brushed against her face, and she ran off.

Zack watched Katie go off, and felt it best to leave her alone. He slowly spun around and headed towards the party. He was going to go to Madison and tell her what she was doing to Katie. He looked everywhere in the party for them, and finally came to an upstairs bedroom. He pushed open the door, not expecting to find anybody in there when he turned around and his jaw dropped to his feet.

Freddy and Madison were on the bed, making out. Thank god they had they're clothes on, but Zack just looked at them, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly Freddy turned his head to see Zack staring at them. What was he doing? Why was he in bed with Madison?

_thirty minute flashback _(a/n: sorry. That sounded weird. I didn't know how else to say a thirty minute flashback. Haha.)

"_Wanna dance Freddy?" Madison asked me. Without me waiting to respond that Katie was my date, she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the dance floor. _

_I had to admit, Madison could seduct me if she wanted to, with all her slick moves and turns _(a/n: How lame did that sound?) _She soon had me feeling fine that night. She grabbed me by the hand once more and whispered in my ear:_

"_Let's get a room honey," Suddenly, my brain snapped back into reality as I pulled away and told her no, and that I already had a girlfriend. So she kept it slow and somehow… she got me to drink some… alcohol and a few minutes later, I just found myself lying on top of her in a bedroom, with my mouth in hers. How did this happen?_

_end flashback_

"Dude… How could you do this to Katie?" Zack whispered to Freddy in fury and slammed the door. Zack was one of Katie's best friends and he wasn't about to let her get dropped by her boyfriend like a hot sausage.

He marched out of the party and ran all the way back to his room. He picked up his phone and was about to tell Katie what happened then stopped.

_What would Katie say? Maybe I should… wait a few days till she's cooled it till I tell her what I saw. Oh man, I can't believe Freddy could be such a loser! And I can't believe I could be related to such a snake! _

Zack put the phone down, crept into his bed and slept uneasily till band practice the next morning.

Katie woke up the next morning, wondering why she was in makeup. _Oh yeah… Last night. _She remembered the details that hurt her so much last night. How could Freddy let Madison just take him away to dance? Didn't he like Katie anymore? And… what was all that about Zack? He didn't like his cousin? He wanted Katie to stand up for herself? Katie's head sunk back into her pillow, not wanting to get up. She wanted to dissolve into her dreamland once more.

But then she remembered band practice. _Darn it!_ She said and crawled out of bed. She put on some clothes, ate her breakfast and out she went with her bass.

When she arrived there, the only person there was Madison. Madison looked up from the book she was reading on Dewey's couch and smiled at Katie.

"Good morning! What's up?" She asked cheerfully. Katie just rolled her eyes and grunted.

"Well somebody got off on the wrong side of bed today…" Madison carried on reading her book.

"Where's Dewey?" Katie asked.

"He went out to get some chips for the band. He said he'll be right back." Madison looked up. "Hey, where were you last night?"

"None of your business." Katie walked away from Madison. Madison followed Katie.

"Hey. Did you bring your bass today?" Madison asked her. Katie raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"How else would I practice."

"You? I thought _I_ was practicing. It's so obvious everybody likes me better than you Katie. My bass playing is so much better than yours, everybody can tell. Everybody _likes_ me better than you. Pretty Madison, smart Madison, and BASS playing Madison. Soon I'll have your Freddy boy wrapped around my finger and I'll be all over your world." Madison smirked at Katie and laughed.

"Wh- why would you do this to me?" Katie asked, curious more than angry.

"What do you think, loser? You have everything I have dreamed of having. A hot boyfriend, a bass position of one of the world's most popular rock bands! When I saw your life, I knew I could totally take over. Because you know what? As I said before, everybody likes me better than YOU." Madison grinned at Katie, as a key to Dewey's apartment went into the keyhole.

"One word about this to anybody and I will kill you." Madison said and turned around.

Dewey opened the door whistling the tune to a Red Hot Chili Peppers song and smiled at Katie.

"Good, good! You're here!" He said and put the food down on the counter. Soon, other band members filed in and sat down, smiling at Madison. Freddy and Zack seemed oddly tense today though, Katie thought as she sat next to Freddy.

"Alright guys, listen up! I got us a gig next month! We'll play our new songs, but Katie, you really gotta work on your part!" Dewey said. Katie smiled embarrassingly at the band. She'd been trying to work out how to play her part over the past few weeks and just couldn't get the hang of her hard piece.

"May I see Katie's part? Maybe I could play it!" Madison squealed delightfully.

"Sure, Katie, go get your piece." Dewey said encouragingly. Katie grumpily stood up and got a messy piece of paper, where she wrote her notes.

"This stuff is a piece of cake! Here, let me show you guys" Madison grabbed Katie's bass before Katie could stop her and played the piece perfectly.

"That was brilliant Madison!" Freddy said and clapped, while everybody else followed except Zack and Katie, and oddly enough, Summer.

"You can definitely play in our next gig Madison!" Dewey said, excitedly. "In fact, we're playing this song with the next two gigs we get, so you can play it as well!"

"But… what about Katie?" Summer asked furiously. Suddenly everybody paused and looked at Katie.

"What about Katie?" Madison asked, "It's not our fault she doesn't know her part. She might be… losing her 'touch', if you know what I mean."

Katie bit her lip and stared at Madison, as fresh tears sprung in her face. Zack felt, somehow that this was the right time to tell Katie about the makeout incident.

"Um, Katie… the other day at the party," Zack paused. He saw Freddy and Madison's bewildered face. The whole band was listening. He continued. "I was looking for Freddy and Madison and I… they… they were… I saw them… making out in a bedroom!" Zack blurted out, causing an eruption of silence in the room.

Katie looked at Zack. She looked at Freddy. She looked at Dewey. She looked at Madison. She looked at her watch. She stood up in a messy way and said, her voice shaking:

"Um, I'm sorry guys… Time… I have to go." She said and started crying as she ran out the door. Zack and Summer stood up, looked at each other, nodded and ran after her.

In the distance, Katie heard Freddy shout "Don't go Katie…"

A/N: HAHAHA, how cheesy was that last sentence (and ironic)? I hope you like it so far. I'm not sure how I'm going to weave the rest of my story into my plan for Madison and Katie, but I'll find a way! Remember to review!


End file.
